


overtime

by seokmykiss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Basketball, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Strangers to Lovers, and my own tweet lol, angst for .2 seconds, inspired of those photos of markhyuck in chicago bulls merch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokmykiss/pseuds/seokmykiss
Summary: @seokmykiss on twitter: au where mark and donghyuck are total strangers who happened to get seats next to each other at the game and they keep makin each other laugh with commentary and they end up on the kiss cam and hyuck is shy but mark just goes for it and kisses him





	overtime

donghyuck is embarrassed to say the least. he was supposed to meet his tinder date outside of the united center arena for the game, but instead saw his date walking by him with a girl under his arm. donghyuck wants to cry. he really thought that they had a connection, but apparently it was one-sided.

he looks down at his tickets, wondering if he should sell them or give them away or just deal with the empty seat next to him. he really didn't want to miss the game, so he sucks it up and walks inside. once they scan his ticket at the gate, he buys himself a red slushie and heads to his seat. most of the row is empty, and he's not sure if he wants people to sit next to him or not. 

when the game starts, the row is still pretty empty. donghyuck is having a hard time enjoying himself despite having pretty good seats. he usually shouts insults at the refs and other team, but it's not any fun without someone to shout them with.

he's 2 seconds away from leaving when a group of guys start filing into the row. he holds his breath, watching the guys out of the corner of his eye. they're all attractive, he notes. but the one that sits next to him takes his breath away. he looks taller than donghyuck, but not by much. their outfits are similar, only the guy's windbreaker is black instead of red and he's wearing a cap instead of a bandana. he's gorgeous.

donghyuck realizes he's been looking a little too long and turns away, focusing his attention back to the game. he doesn't realize that the guy sitting next to him has started looking at him until he speaks up. 

"hi."

donghyuck jumps a little, looking over at him. "um, hello."

"i'm mark. are you here by yourself?" the boy, mark, says.

donghyuck nods. "my date ditched me." 

"shit. i'm sorry. what's your name?" mark asks.

"donghyuck." 

"well, donghyuck, your date is dumb for ditching you. you look great." mark smiles and donghyuck's heart does a weird flutter in his chest. 

"thanks. he, uh, he actually came with a girl instead. i saw them walking in together." he looks down at his lap and frowns a little. 

"what a dick." 

donghyuck laughs at that, looking back over at mark. "i guess he is."

they look at each other a little too long, until one of mark's friends calls his name and the boy turns away. donghyuck turns his focus back to the game, feeling a little more comfortable to start saying insults to the refs and players under his breath. 

"he should probably learn the rules of basketball if he's gonna ref," he mumbles. "oh, come  _on_. how is that not a foul? 32 pushed him!"

"he should play football if he's gonna push like that," the boy next to him speaks up, and donghyuck grins. soon they're both shouting insults, making each other laugh and giggle at the ones they come up with.

"hey, ref, is your phone dead? you keep missing calls!" 

"yo, 65! i think you're supposed to shoot the ball  _in_ the basket!" 

by the time it's half-time, donghyuck's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. he looks over at mark and sees the other boy smiling just as wide and already looking at him. 

"you're really funny, donghyuck."

"thanks it comes with having, like, no shame." 

mark turns in his seat a little to face donghyuck better. "are you from chicago?"

donghyuck shakes his head. "no. i was born in korea, but i moved to the states when i was eleven." 

"you're from korea? i used to live there! i'm from canada originally, but moved to korea when i was fourteen, then moved to chicago when i was seventeen to live with my friend, johnny." mark points over at the tall guy at the end of the row. "do you live in chicago now?" 

"oak park, but pretty much. it's only about half an hour away, and i go to school here." 

"are you in college or high school?" mark asks. 

"i'll be a freshman in college this year. i just turned eighteen in june." 

"cool. i'll be a sophomore this year. i'm nineteen now." 

they talk more about themselves, not even paying attention to the game once it starts up again. they're both giggly with each other, making each other laugh and smile wide. it's not until third quarter is up that they look away from each other, and only because a voice comes on the intercom. 

"alright, fans! get ready for the kiss cam!" the voice shouts. 

mark and donghyuck look up to the big screen, smiling at the couples kissing and looking embarrassed. donghyuck coos at an elderly couple that share a sweet kiss while waving at the camera. suddenly he sees his face on the screen and he's confused, until he realizes mark is also on the screen. donghyuck's cheeks turn red and he shakes his head, trying to indicate that they're not together. however he feels fingers on his chin, pulling him to look over at mark. they make eye contact for a brief second before mark closes the distance and kisses him.

it doesn't last long, maybe only a couple of seconds, but donghyuck feels his heart go wild in his chest. when they pull away, the camera moves to another couple. mark and donghyuck are still looking at each other though, the older smiling at him. 

"was that okay?" he asks, and donghyuck nods. "wanna get outta here?" and donghyuck nods again. 

mark grabs his stuff and says bye to his friends, then grabs donghyuck's hand and leads him out of the arena and to the parking lot. 

"did you drive here?" mark asks.

"yeah. my car is over there," donghyuck says, pointing to his little mazda. 

mark pulls him over to the car, waiting for donghyuck to unlock it before pulling him into the backseat, moving them so donghyuck is straddling mark's lap. 

the older doesn't waste any time, resting his hands on donghyuck's hips and leaning up to kiss him again. the kiss isn't as soft this time, the two moving their lips together with passion and rhythm. donghyuck moves his hands to rest on mark's shoulders, gripping them tightly when the older starts to kiss at his neck and jaw. 

"m-mark, wait," he manages to get out. 

mark immediately pulls away, looking up at the boy in his lap. "everything okay? want to stop?"

donghyuck shakes his head. "no, no, i definitely don't want to stop." mark grins and donghyuck blushes. "it's just...i don't know what all you're expecting and i don't want to lead you on."

mark furrows his eyebrows together in confusion. "what do you mean?"

donghyuck sits back on mark's lap, looking at his own fingers that are playing with the string on mark's hoodie. he's quiet for a few moments, trying to figure out how to word what he wants to say. mark squeezes the boy's hip in encouragement, and donghyuck speaks up.

"i've never slept with anyone before, and i don't really want to yet. i'm not ready for that at all. i-i get if you're upset and wanna stop this now, i just thought you should know," donghyuck's voice becomes quieter as he finishes speaking.

he feels fingers on his chin again and looks up at mark. "hey. i'm not gonna force you to do anything you're not comfortable with. i'm perfectly fine just kissing you," his eyes flicker down to donghyuck's lips briefly, "or we can stop now, if you want. truthfully, i just want to spend more time with you." 

"really? because if this isn't what you were expecting i totally get it. like, i realized when you asked if i wanted to leave you probably wanted to do more-" he's cut off by mark's lips on his, and the tension in his body instantly dissolves. when they pull away again, donghyuck starts nodding quickly. "okay, cool. let's keep doing that." 

mark laughs before they're kissing again, this time a little slower. at the end of the night, when the game is over and they're forced to go separate ways, they exchange numbers and share several more kisses until johnny grabs mark's hood and pulls him along.

"i'll text you tonight! i had fun, hyuck!" he shouts as he's being pulled away.

mark keeps his word, donghyuck receiving a text from him as soon as he gets home. they text for hours, until eventually mark falls asleep. donghyuck goes to bed with a smile on his face, completely forgetting about his tinder date and not even wondering who won the game. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first official fic on here for nct, but i do have au's on twitter!   
> @seokmykiss 
> 
> as always thanks for reading, and i hope y'all enjoyed


End file.
